Bella Or Dana?
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Dana & Bella are sisters. Dana is evil. Dana goes to Forks & pretends to be like Bella. Edward asks her out because he's sick of his fanclub. Bella moves to Forks & Dana turns Cullens against her. Will Dana's manipulating suceed? Pre Twilight Vamps BXE
1. Prologue

Full Summary: Dana & Bella r sisters. Dana is evil. Dana goes to Forks & pretends 2 be like Bella. Edward asks her out because he's sick of his "fanclub". Bella moves to Forks & Dana turns Cullens against her. Will Dana's manipulating suceed? Pre Twilight, Vamps. BXE

**

* * *

**

Bella or Dana?

**Prologue**

**Charlie**

When someone is asked what the worst day of their life was they'll probably reply the death of a loved one. I have been in a fair few bad memories; I have seen the look in a parent, a lover and a child's eyes when I have to inform them of the death of a loved one.

The worst day of my life was the day my eldest daughter, Dana, was arrested.

Being told she was dead would have been easier than the truth.

* * *

JRK: Please note that Charlie isn't wishing that Dana was dead it's just she's done something so terrible that it would be easier to believe that she was dead that what she really did. Also note that updates will be very unpredictable. Soz about short chappie. They will get longer. I promise!


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella or Dana?**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Dana POV- On flight to Forks

"… we have peanuts, cashew nuts, pine nuts, walnuts-" I sent the overly-chatty air hostess a dark glare; why on Earth would I want ton know what kind of nuts they had one board? I asked for a frikin' coke!!! She faltered, "I see you want to be left alone" she muttered quietly. No shit Sherlock! I thought sarcastically!

I glanced at my watch, half an hour until landing.

I wonder what my _**dear **_twin sister is doing right now? Probably reading Pride and Prejudice like the pathetic little nerd she is!

"Please put your seatbelts on and prepare for descent." The stupid air hostess' voice echoed around the plane, her voice magnified by the loudspeaker. God! No wonder the bitch's voice annoyed me so much! She sounds like Bella!

Speaking of the stupid little cow I wonder when she'll notice that I took her precious little necklace from her rather empty jewellery! She _says _she made it but please! As if she could do that! All she's good for is cooking and cleaning!! She tries to delude people into thinking she's some sort of bloody saint just because she plays the guitar and reads books about sad people living in mansions!!

I don't think she'll notice her missing necklace after the "surprise" I left for her! It's her own fault anyway, if she hadn't started standing up for herself I wouldn't have to resort to this!

"Prepare for landing" I'm leaving Phoenix to go live in Forks with my Dad. A new start and everything! At least Charlie isn't as stupid as Renee although that could work against me. What am I saying? He's so spineless he wouldn't notice me strip dancing let alone Bella doing everything I say!

Bella won't protest when I pretend to be like her, hell she'd probably jump off a cliff if I told her to!!

Everyone in Forks will love me!!! I won't be Bella's mean twin sister anymore!!! I'll be Dana, the hot bookworm with the guitar!!

"Excuse me," Oh great. The boneless air hostess is back.

"What?" I snapped! I don't have the time for this bitch!!

"You're not wearing your seatbelt." She replied timidly, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!" She turned around and walked away. Like I said; spineless wimp. Just like Bella.

The plane suddenly jolted as we landed at Forks airport.

Never mind Bella right now, I have bigger fish to fry! Because everyone knows that to be popular you have to have a boyfriend. And I won't settle for anything less than the best. And I won't let anyone get in my way.

* * *

AN: JRK: Please note the necklace and the "surprise" are quite important so remember them in future chapters!


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella or Dana?**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Dana

The alarm blared loudly waking me up out of my beauty sleep!! Urgh!! I slammed my hand over the snooze button. Cheap piece of tat!!! I yawned and stretched ; first day of school. First day of boyfriend hunting and first day of pretending to be like Bella.

I went to my huge walk in wardrobe and chose my mini-mini skirt and a new tank top I bought in Phoenix.

I went to my huge mirror which covered the entire wall in front of my double bed; I frowned as fabulous I looked it wasn't something a nerd, like my sister, would wear.

I sighed in disappointment and changed into some of Bella's clothes that I had brought with me. Well its not like Bella will notice!! Not with the surprise! It is scheduled in one week from now; one week before Bella gets here.

I scowled at my reflection; the way Bella dressed if she visited a nunnery they would mistake her for one of their own!! I can't even wear make-up!!! Oh the tragedy!!!!

I put on Bella's-MY necklace and went downstairs; Charlie had already gone and not even made me breakfast!!! Great. I have to wait tow weeks for Bella to get here and make me pancakes!!

I quickly ate a pop-tart and headed outside; I scowled at the so called "Present" Charlie had gotten for me and Bella. A truck. Couldn't he have bought something flashier? Something I might actually be caught dead in!!! Not this prehistoric excuse for transport!!

I opened the door and almost gagged at the overwhelming stench of tobacco!! I winded down the window to try and air the bloody thing!! How could Charlie expect me to drive in this thing?!

I put the key in and turned on the engine, the sudden deafening roar made me jump out of my skin! Was Charlie trying to kill me?!!

Note to self; when Bella gets here make her get a job so I can use her salary to buy myself a decent car!! She can keep this one!

10 minutes later I pulled into the Forks High car park; my eyes ignored all the other tatty looking cars and zeroed in on an expensive looking shiny Volvo!!

If the guy who owns and drives it is hot then not only will I be popular but I'll also have some love-sick boy buying me expensive gifts! It could be a bit of a problem if he has a girlfriend but I'm Dana Swan!! I can get any guy I want! Gay or straight, available or not!! Everyone can succumb to my awesome power!! And I'm fairly sure I can do it and still keep up the innocent nerd façade!!

I went into the office, "Hi I'm Dana Swan. I'm new!" I said to the fat receptionist.

"Ah yes! We've been expecting you!" She handed me a schedule and a piece of paper "Have your teachers sign this and give it to me at the end of the day. Have a nice day and by the way I'm Mrs Cope!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, " Bye" she called to my retreating form. I had Biology first, then French, Maths, lunch, Spanish and P.E.

* * *

**At Lunch**

Biology was OK, I sat with a reasonably cute guy called Mike. His desperation kinda put me off though! Some girl called Jennifer or Jessica or something like that, followed me around in French and Maths yapping on and on about how pretty I was, who the losers of the school were; useless things that I already knew or had already worked out.

I was sitting at Mike and what's-her-face's table. WHF was pointing out different people and giving me their history.

"That's Zack, he's a dealer. Chief Swan, your dad, has arrested him three times so far but his Dad's a lawyer."

"Who are they?" I asked, in a dark corner of the caf there was a table of Godlike people. WHF giggled,

"Those are the Cullens!! Gorgeous aren't they? They're all Dr Cullen's adopted kids; the big one's Emmett," Quite hot, but I'm not really into that whole macho theme. Then again he might be really good in bed!! "The Blonde, Rosalie, is his girlfriend," She looks like she might put up a pretty good fight if I stole muscle guy so that's him off my list! "The guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper," Très cute! But looks like he's carrying _way_ too much baggage!! "The pixie's his girlfriend!" She's so hyperactive she must be on drugs! "And the last one," WHF sighed, "That's Edward the most gorgeous!" Impossible to disagree! He could be a model!! "And he's available!! But," she pointed at a table near the Cullens with a bunch of extremely giggly girls. "They are his fanclub! They are OBSESSIVE!! They have posters of him and everything!! I heard one of them, even planned their WEDDING!!!" It's official, Edward Cullen WILL be mine!! Any guy who has a fanclub is good enough in my books!!!

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

New girl looks sweet but there's something off about her; like if you bite into a really nice looking apple and find out its rotten to the core.

"Guys" Alice said worriedly, "I can't see the new girl's future!"

"I can't feel her emotions!" – Jasper

"And I can't read her mind!" – Edward

"How is that possible?" I asked,

"She's definitely human. I can hear her heartbeat!"

"I heard her say that she has Spanish then Gym, do any of you have those lessons?"

"I have Spanish!" – Alice

"And I have Gym!" – Edward

* * *

**In Spanish- Dana**

"Hi!!" Oh great, someone's had too much caffeine. I looked up; its that Alice girl from the Cullen table! She might be able to get me closer to Edward!!

"Hi!" I said as cheerfully as I could back.

"Do you like shopping?!" She demanded, why is she looking at me like that?

"Um. Yes?"

"Oh good!!!" Then she started jumping up and down. Not only is she on drugs but she must have escaped the loony bin as well!! But then again, she looks rich, she's wearing designer so she'd probably end up paying for me if we went shopping!!

"I'm Alice! I have a feeling we're going to be good friends!!!" **(Just so you know it's a feeling, not a vision and Alice is having the wrong feeling!!!)**

"Right." How the hell was I supposed to respond to that? "I'm Dana!" If it weren't for her being related to Edward I would have told her to go back to loony bin she came from!!

* * *

**Gym- Edward**

New girl was kinda pretty **(emphasis on KINDA wait till he meets Bella!!!) **I didn't see what Rose said about there being something off about her. She seemed like a generally nice person, always smiling at everyone, even that vile Newton!

_**Hey Ed, **_Alice thought,_** she's nice. You should ask her out!! Then your fanclub would leave you alone!!!**_ I rolled my eyes, Alice just wanted a new shopping partner, but maybe. I don't know, I'll think about it.

* * *

**JRK: NOO DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward: What light?**

**JRK: Hey!! You're the Edward from A Stolen Soul!**

**Edward: Yes, I can't believe my girlfriend's soul was sucked out!!!**

**JRK: Technically she's your ex. You dumped her!!**

**Edward: But-**

**JRK: No excuses!!! Now go do my homework!!**

**Edward: Yes JRK.**

**JRK: Big thanks to crazyvampiregurl: Yes I agree!! And I thought my sister was bad!!! :D Also big thanks to yellowiswhatgood: Bella isn't going to act like Dana. Dana is going to act like Bella and Bella is going to let her because of the "surprise"! :D**

**Oh and please note that I can't guarantee all chapters will be this long!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Right sorry this is so short, but its all I could come up with. Bella should be coming in next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll write it because my writing style depends on my mood but then again now I've finally got this chapter out of my notebook I can start writing again. I don't know, anyway enjoy this tiny chapter that can be barely called a paragraph!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Phone Call**

**Dana POV**

I pulled out a couple of bags from under my bed; I had bought a few handy extras when I had gone shopping with Alice to decorate my room. She was a little suspicious, God knows why, so I had to make up a lie or two.

"_What do you need that __**huge**__ mirror for?" Alice asked confused. Shit! She must have seen it!_

"_My sister told me to buy one for her room," I lied "she's making me decorate the room for her." Her eyes widened at this._

"_She __**told**__ you to decorate her room! She must be a nasty piece of work to order her sister to do such menial tasks!! And this huge mirror? She must be very *narcistic to need such a big one!" I nodded in agreement but inside I was fuming, was it a crime to want to see yourself from all possible angles? Then again, Edward probably shared his idiot sister's opinion, I'd have to swap rooms with Bella if they ever came around here!_

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, I looked fantastic today! As usual, of course. I carefully glued the mirror to the wall, wishing Bella was here to do it for me. Alice hadn't been kidding when she'd said the mirror was huge! It almost took up the entire wall!!!

I continued to decorate until about an hour later, I stepped back to admire my handiwork. One wall was covered in pictures of myself that I had paid a professional to take. Weren't cheap, thank goodness Bella got a raise otherwise I might have had to chip in as well!! Another wall took up the mirror, that way I could see myself every time I turned around!

Underneath the photos was a vanity table covered in designer make-up and perfume as well as a few more mirrors. My walk in wardrobe had been filled to the brim from the shopping spree with some very cute clothes, shame I wouldn't be able to wear them yet. I'd need to get everyone used to a more fashionable Dana.

I was impressed at the intelligence I showed buying two signs saying "Bella's Room" and "Dana's room", I could swap them around whenever someone comes over! After all I need to keep up the pretence of being a nerdy book worm, but I wouldn't be able to switch rooms until she arrives and decorates.

Suddenly my phone rang blaring out "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls, I'd have to change that soon to some of the crap Bella listens to. I picked it up and answered.

"Its done." A deep male voice answered, I smiled, Bella had finally received the surprise she deserved.

* * *

Hmm… longer than I thought it might be. REVIEWERS!!!

crazyhypervampiregurl: Sorry its part of the story, don't worry it won't last though!

..: Next chapter, she's going to be depressed though.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bella or Dana?**

**Chapter 4**

Shakily, Bella lowered her suitcase onto her bed and sat down. She frowned slightly as the cheap mattress sunk in under her weight, no doubt Dana would have already checked to make sure hers was better. Bella sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples as she thought about the events of the past week. Perhaps she was overreacting slightly, after all there were loads of women who had been through worse and here she was: practically breaking down over a matter which wouldn't be taken seriously by the police. No matter what effect it had on her.

Then there was Dana, with an all knowing smirk on her face as she greeted her 'beloved' sister at the airport. The smile plainly told Bella in a way that no words could that Dana had been involved somehow. But there was nothing Bella could do about it, or her new reputation which she hoped to God would never make its way to Forks; and if Dana really had orchestrated the whole thing then she could just as easily tell everyone about it, ruining the fresh start Bella desperately hoped for. She would just have to play it safe whilst she remained in this hell hole, which would mean doing whatever Dana wanted.

And with some luck she might survive the next few years.

* * *

**At School- Lunch**

Dana slid into the seat beside Edward, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as she settled down. It had been surprisingly easy to snare the musician, but she had Alice to thank for persuading her brother into giving Dana a chance, a few dates later and he was hooked with the girl he believed Dana to be. Not only was she nice to be around but it also kept Jessica and Lauren far away, exactly where he wanted them! But still… he thought to himself, there was something off about Dana and he couldn't read her mind to find out what.

"My sister's coming to school tomorrow." Dana remarked to the group of vampires sourly.

"You mean that vain bitch you were telling me about?" Alice replied incredulously, "Why is she coming here?"

"My old school found out about her abortion and she's coming here to start a new leaf." Dana lied plastering a fake look of pity on her face, "I tried to get her to change her ways before I left but there's no telling what she's like now."

The rest of the group expressed various degrees of disgust apart from Rosalie; she rolled her eyes, clearly not as trusting in Dana as her family. There were odd quirks in Dana's personality that contrasted completely with the image she was trying to portray. It was unlikely a quiet, bookish girl would spend the past week telling the entire Cullen group all her sister's issues and problems. With narrowed eyes, Rose watched Edward's girlfriend and resolved to find out what she was hiding.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hey guys, sorry this is so insanely late but I've gone off Twilight a bit and the Twilight ideas I have at the moment all involve Bella as a gothic vampire insulting the Cullens. Anywho I'll see how this goes. I can't guarantee good update times etc but I'll see if I can get back into this story.

**General thanks to:** RosesFromDrew, captured-stars-22, Hyper-Hayls-13, xoxMandyxox, chibi-dono15, blackrose19902.


End file.
